The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to graphical user interfaces (GUIs) within application programs that include toolbar icons.
Computer application programs may utilize a GUI that includes one or more toolbars. Each toolbar may include multiple icons, each of which represents a function performed by the application program (e.g., saving, printing, and changing text size). Conventional application programs, such as word processors or internet browsers, include configurable toolbars. In an application program, toolbars typically include different groups of icons based on functionality (e.g., file-related functions, drawing-related functions, and text-related functions). Users can manually move toolbars from their default locations to custom locations in the application area that houses toolbars. Sometimes a toolbar's default location is determined by the toolbars currently displayed.
Due to the large number and variety of icons included in toolbars and the many combinations of locations toolbars may be found, users of application programs can experience difficulty in quickly determining which icons belong to which toolbars. Users may also have problems efficiently determining which icons will disappear from the GUI of an application program if one or more toolbars are de-selected from a list of currently displayed toolbars. Similarly, users may not remember the name of a toolbar that includes an icon. For example, if a first user wants to add an icon that is visible in a toolbar on a second computer that is being used by a second user, but the second user does not remember the name of the toolbar that includes the icon, the first user will not be able to easily determine how to locate and/or display the icon on the first computer.